The Avengers on Asgard
by Mrs.KadeRogers
Summary: This is about my OC Aurora with The Avengers & Loki on Asgard


*Electric sounds*

"What the hell was that?" said Natasha.

Geez, I don't know idiot! Let's find out! Said Aurora.

As they walk over a figure seems to be appearing from the dust cloud, um, sir are uh, you okay?

Hello? Excuse me? CAN YOU FREAKING HEAR ME DUDE?

"I must get back to Asgard. To father… Mother...HEIMDALL OPEN THE BIFROST!?

"Um, Nat do you know this guy?"

"Oh uh yeah, his name is Thor, he's a Norse god and he seems a little upset at the moment, maybe we should take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Nahh, I want to go to this "Asgard" place" said Aurora.

"Well...I don't think with Thor's current state we should be traveling anywhere..."

"OH Tasha! SHUT UP! He'll be fine. I'm sure. Besides we can bring the while team along. It'll be like a family vacation. More or less..."

*the girls go off and tell the team of their plan*

Are you sure Thor said it was okay? Said Steve.

"Hell Yeah! I'm sooooo excited!" exclaimed Aurora.

*Thor "gets himself together and takes them to Asgard*

Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful here! Said Natasha and Aurora.

"Yes my friends, this is my home come, meet my father and mother, and my Asgardian friends.

As Thor was giving them the "Tour of Asgard" Aurora couldn't help but feel like she was being watched by someone, but who?

I mean visibly there was nobody else around accept the team.

They finally made it to the palace and Thor let everyone "take a break".

Then a man came walking up, he was tall, slender, long black hair and piercing green eyes and a sly smile who wore mostly green and gold.

"Pardon me brother, I didn't know we were going to have guest's" said the man.

Aurora stared in awe, this man was kind of good looking then, as everyone was going to continue walking the man grabbed Aurora's hand and kissed it and said how do you do milady? My name is Loki of Asgard, and what might yours be?

"Uhm, mm-my name is Aurora, but sometime my friends call me Ro.

"Hmm, well I like the name Aurora instead of Ro if you don't mind. Your beautiful name matches your appearance.

"Oh, well thank you Loki..*Aurora blushes*

Well, We best be going before they wonder what happened to us.

Oh no you go ahead I will see you later. Aurora seemed kind of bummed about the fact she had just met a seemingly hot man, and now he was leaving, just like all the others but, what she didn't know is that he would be back.

Moments later after Aurora met up with Thor and the team, Natasha asked Aurora what took her so long back there.

"Umm, I was fixing my shoes..." stuttered Aurora.

"Oh, okay then.." Natasha said, "So, are we going to have a party in our honor Thor? Said Tony.

"Wow Tony, rude much?" said Aurora and Natasha.

"Of course, my friends but we need to get you more suitable clothing..I mean as in Asgardian clothing, you will enjoy it my friends.

" Said Thor. So, the team journeyed to clothing rooms and changed into traditional Asgardian clothes

. Of course Tony hated them, and Clint. But, Steve and Bruce on the other hand kind of liked them.

Then, Natasha and Aurora came walking out of the room across dressed in traditional Asgardian dresses, since that what most women of Asgard wore, accept for lady Sif, but such an occasion like this requires Sif to wear a dress.

Every guy standing there looking at Natasha and Aurora stared in awe at their beauty, then Thor came back to get them and take them to the party and still no sign of Loki, sadly.

Well, they had Thor, Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun sitting at the table, and then the team was next to them.

Then, people were getting drunk, and laughing, and dancing, and Aurora just didn't feel like doing any of that, so she walked outside on the large balcony to get fresh air she sighed, if only Loki was here..

"Shouldn't you be in there partying with your friends lady Aurora?" said Loki.

"Oh, Loki well, I guess but I don't really feel like it…they seem to be getting along just fine without me".

"Dear lady Aurora, would you do me the honor of taking a walk with me?" said Loki.

"Why, I would be honored Loki." Aurora felt the warmth rush to her cheeks she tried to hide it but before she could, Loki asked "Lady Aurora why are you cheeks so rosy?"

"Oh, ermm I don't know, shall we continue our walk?" "Of course, Milady" said Loki. Aurora notice a sly grin on his face, she wondered what that meant…what was that trickster thinking?

Then, neither of them notice that Steve Rogers (a.k.a Captain America) had been following them this whole time seeing what Loki was up too.

"You look beautiful, Milady" said Loki. "Well, thank you…uh...You don't look to bad yourself…" said Aurora.

She couldn't hide it now, she was in love with someone she just met, but how could she tell her friends, and her lover?

"Loki…I don't quite know how to put this but I-..before she could say anything Loki said what was exactly on her mind.

"You love me? I know...I was just waiting for you to admit it." Said Loki. "Oh, well...uh…wait, how did you know?! "Darling, I can read minds, plus your body language...I mean you didn't do well at hiding it.

" said Loki. "Oh well, thanks then! But, I didn't want to tell you, or I just didn't know how, plus with your brother and the Aveng-" before she could finish her sentence Loki had grabbed her and kissed her, and then out of the blue here came Mr. Steve Rogers.

"Aurora! Are you out here? Aurora? Hello?" exclaimed Steve. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later.." said Aurora to Loki.

"If we must end our little adventure here then, *Loki kisses her cheek* Till me meet again Milady"

Just then Steve saw Aurora and went running at her, "Auroa! I've been looking everywhere for you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something take you?

"Hah! No Steve, I'm alright, I feel fine." "Were you out with anyone?" asked Steve curiously.

"Uh, th- that's none of your business, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Okay then..Well we better get back to the party before something happens."

"What coul- oh yeah Tony and Thor plus massive consumptions of alcohol equals... Destruction, at its finest.

Steve and Aurora make their way back to the party to see Thor still sitting at the table laughing, along with Tony and Bruce, who were obviously drunk. And the warrior's were having fun as well.

Aurora wished her meeting with Loki never ended. She couldn't wait till she saw him again.

The next morning Aurora woke up and met up with Natasha and Steve and walked to breakfast. '"How'd ya sleep Ro?" Aurora was to bust daydreaming about Loki, and she didn't even hear what Natasha had said.

Then Natasha punched her arm, "OWWWWW! Geez, Nat what did you do that for?"

"Uh, I asked you how you slept and you were daydreaming. What are you daydreaming about anyway?"

"Nothing, and I guess I slept okay.."

Natasha whispered to Steve, "Do you think Ro is okay, she's acting really weird.." Steve whispered in reply, "I don't know.. But, last night I saw her walking with Loki, should we tell Thor? Do you think they kissed?"

"Why do you wanna know Rogers? Do you like Ro?"

Just then a tint of pink rushed to Steve's cheeks. "Uh, no.. I'm just, concerned about a fellow team member."

"And the fact she look's kind of like Peggy Carter doesn't have anything to do with it?" said Natasha teasingly.

"NO, okay fine! But, is it that obvious? I mean that I like her?" asked Steve.

"No, it's sweet you guy's would make an adorable couple, better than her and Loki, we had best tell Thor about that."

Just then, Aurora slipped away to the "bathroom" when she was really going to find Loki.

Then she went into the bathroom, and snuck out when Steve and Natasha were gone. She raced to the other end of the hall from whence she just came, and when she turned the corner, she couldn't believe her eyes, Loki kissing another woman!

She immediately gasped, and ran away as fast as she could, she made it to the breakfast table where she sat in- between Natasha and Steve, and then she started quietly sobbing, and saying things like.."I thought he loved me? He's a jerk! I never want to see him again!"

As soon as Natasha asked what was wrong, Aurora couldn't help but cry, Natasha asked all of the guys to leave but Thor and Steve.

"Ro honey, what's wrong?" asked Natasha in a mother-like tone.

"Loki, I never want to see him again, and if I do, I'll kill him!"

"What? I'm confused, did he hurt you?" "Yes, last night he took me on a walk, that's why I left the party and then we talked and I fell for him, and then we kissed before Steve came and found me.

Then this morning when I went to the bathroom I waited till you and Steve walked off so I could go the other way and look for Loki, and as soon as I made it around the corner, I saw him romancing another girl, the same way he did me! I've been played, again!"

Steve, Thor and Natasha gave each other concerned glances.

Steve got up, left the table and stormed out the door. Thor ran after him, in fear he might be taking on more than he can handle.

"What's wrong with Steve?" Said Aurora in a concerned voice.

"Uh well, he likes you, and wants to be with you, but he had his suspicions about you and Loki being together, and didn't know what Loki would do, so he left that alone.

" "Steve, likes me? That's why he kept asking all those questions last night?!"

"Yeah, and he's about to take Loki one-on-one, and I think you might need to go help him, as well as the rest of the team.

*Natasha and Aurora yell over their communicator watches* AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

Then, the rest of the ream made it into the throne room where, Steve was about to confront Loki about this event that Aurora had seen.

"Loki, do you want to tell me something? Like how you shattered Aurora's heart? She's a beautiful woman, and deserves better than you, so start talking before I start cracking heads." Said Steve angrily.

*The rest of The Avengers team bursts through the throne room door*

"Steve wait!" yelled Aurora.

"Loki, you have some explaining to do, like how you shattered my heart? And if you don't start talking, I'll take you down, myself…"

*Tony cues the song Smack Down by Thousand Foot Krutch*

Aurora and Loki pace the floor in a circle, thinking of how they're going to attack.

"Loki, you don't deserve a chance to explain, I'll just kick your butt, and ask questions later!"

*song commences playing* *Loki, pulls out his daggers* *Aurora's claws come out* *Loki throw's his daggers at Aurora, and she dodges them* *Aurora does a back flip towards Loki and knock him down* *Steve jumps into the fight, and starts punching Loki across the face* *Loki kicks Steve off, and Steve goes flying into a wall*

"STEVE!" screamed Aurora in fear.

"Loki, what have you done?" "Well, I didn't mean to hurt yo-"

*Aurora throw's Loki at the wall, then beats him into the ground* "Yeah, yeah that's what they all say.." said Aurora.

"Steve! Steve! Are you okay? Steve, please say something..." said Aurora worriedly.

"Oh, that's going to leave a mark.." said Steve.

"OH THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE! I mean uh- thanks goodness your okay, what would I- I mean the team do without you.."

"Aurora.." "Yes Steve..?"

"I think we need to give them a moment here." Said Natasha.

*The Avengers, and Loki, now beaten to a pulp, leave the room*

"Aurora, I love you and want nothing but the best for you, and I don't want people like Loki, or any other guy to hurt you.. I want to protect you from idiots like that." said Steve

"Oh well, uh thank you Ste- *Steve grabbed Aurora's arms and pulled her close and kissed her*

"Ahem, am I ever going to get to finish my sentence here?!" exclaimed Aurora

"I'm sorry ma'am" said Steve

"Steve..I love you.." said Aurora

*Natasha and the rest of the team comes walking back in with Loki*

*Aurora helps Steve to his feet*

"Hey Auro-*Aurora punches Loki across the face* "You deserved that! You stupid jerk! You played me! How could you do that? When you knew I loved you?!

"Listen, I'm sorry-" said Loki

"Tell it to someone who cares, I've got a man now, and he cares about me, and will protect me and not betray me and go off with some other woman!" said Aurora

"Loki, you'd better watch it, because if we come back to visit with Thor on Asgard, and I see you near Aurora, I'll end you, and I won't hesitate." said Steve

"When do we start?" said Loki….

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
